homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
060216 - Scratched Meetings
CAT RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOQAQ. CAT: Aaisha is staring into the visor, the teal device back on her head as her eyes flashback and forth. She's still curled up with Lorrea. CAT: Lorrea has calmed down a good bit- her breathing has slowed to the point where she may not even be awake- it's unclear, at first glance. CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGG: Serios stirs for a moment... Slowly his eyes open and does a minor stretch... He could be seen as somewhat smirking for a moment before taking on a more 'presentable' expression. CAT: Briefly Aaisha glances over to Serios, sighs and turns her attention back to the screen. CAT: "Libby there?" CGG: He stands up and walks a bit closer. "Well. Yes... I. Have. Talked. With. Her. A. Bit. About. The. Meeting. You. Wanted.... She. Has. Stated. If. It. Is. State. Rather. Than. Personal. To. Have. Your. Representative.... I. Would. Presume. Miss. Fenrix. Would. Be. A. Bit. Better. For. That.... To. Call. Up. The. Handmaidens. To. Set. A. Time.... She. Will. Be. Ready. At. Your. Leisure...." CGG: "I. Am. Sorry. For. The. Wait. On. This.... It. Took. A. Bit. To. Sleep. And. There. Were. Other. Things. To. Discuss...." CAT: "It's fine, I'm talking to one of the handmaidens now," there are words flashing across her screen, "I'm not sure I want it to be state." CGG: "I. See... I. Was. Not. Certain. Which. You. Had. Wanted. When. She. Presented. It.... Though. I. Did. Tell. Her. I. Would. Confirm. With. You. On. That.... I. Probably. Should. Have. Asked. More. Of. The. Other. Option. Though.... I. Apologise. For. Even. Slightly. Assuming...." CAT: "No it's fine, earlier I would've wanted a state visit." CAT: "Now not really." CGG: "Why. The. Change. If. I. May. Ask?" CAT: "Because I'm tired. And I don't want to deal with all the social politeness of politics when all I want to do is cry." CAT: A small hand moves up to lazily pat the side of Aaisha's face. Otherwise, Lorrea doesn't move. CGG: "Ah... Of. Course... Yes.... That. Would. Be. A. Bit. Straining...." CAT: "Yes," Aaisha leans into Lorrea. "Lorrea what does the Scratch do?" CAT: "It's been talked about but." CAT: "The Scrrratch crreates a new session forrr when one is doomed to failll." CAT: "Oh." CAT: "It woullld be populllated with ourrr descendants, crreated by one of us." CAT: Lorrea's voice is only a few short steps above a mumble. CAT: Aaisha looks at Lorrea. "Created by us?" CAT: "The game has a prrocess forrr it." CAT: "It deterrrmines when the game ends, too." CGG: "....Perhaps. That. Is. What. 'Ectobiology'. Is?" CAT: "Yes." CAT: "What." CAT: "Combining genetic sampllles of each of the currrent plllayerrs to crrreate the new session's plllayerrs." CGG: "It. Also. Created. Us. Though..." CGG: "Somehow...." CGG: "I.... Really. Do. Not. Understand. It. Well...." CAT: "I don't think the game is verrry worrried about when things happen so much that they do." CAT: "If it can manipulllate time." CGG: "Even. Knowing. That. It. Is. Still. Confusing. To. Think. About... Even. More. Confusing. To. Think. The. Ancestors. Are. Created. From Us.... Which.... Would. That. Not. Mean. They. Are. Not. Really. Our. Ancestors?" CAT: "The terrrm 'Dancestorrr' was used, when it was explained to me." CAT: "So... yes?" CAT: "They both arre and arrre not." CAT: "...right.." Aaisha's brows are furrowed and she's looking highly confused by all this. CAT: "We have a whillle untilll we need to worrry about this." CGG: "....Good.... I. Find. These... Time. Shenanigans... And. Ancestor. Being. Decendent.... Being. 'Dancestors". Thing.... To. Be. Quite. Annoying...." CGG: "If. Not. Very. Distracting. To. Think. About...." CAT: "You shoulllldn't have to worrrry about it untilll the Reckoning starrrts, Serrrios." CAT: "Which is the end of the game." CAT: "Isn't that what destroyed Alternia?" CAT: "I'm not surrre. Maybe." CAT: "Why're you asking about this, Aaisha?" CAT: "Meira mentioned it." CAT: "Oh. Tellll herrr I say hi?" CAT: "Okay." CAT: "Meira says hello too." CAT: "Okay." CGG: "Erm.... Meira... Is. The. One. That. Recently. Lost. Her. Eyes. Right?" CAT: "Yes. CAT: " CAT: "Yes, Serrios." CGG: "Sorry.... I. Just. Very. Rarely. Talked. With. Them...." CAT: "This is my first time talking to one of them over trollian actually." CAT: "I... firrrst spoke with them beforrre any of us even had ourrr copies of the game." CAT: "You did??" CAT: "They werrre the ones who gave me the warrrning." CGG: "That. Seems. Like. Ages. Ago...." CAT: "I don't remember anything about a warning." CAT: "I mentioned it to you, but it reallly was a llong time ago." CAT: "Oh." CAT: "I was doing a llot of asking arround about it." CAT: "...I.. vaguely remember that? Was that before or after you scolded me." CGG: "I. Also. Mentioned. It. Once. Miss. Fenrix. Told. Me. Of. It... Back. When. I. Was. Also. 'Searching'. For. The. Witch...." CGG: Serios somewhat stiffens on thinking about that.... CAT: Lorrea finally opens her eyes, frowning slightly. CAT: Aaisha sighs at the mention of the witch. CAT: "Helliux is llooking forr the otherr pllayerrs that arre stilll on the surrface, and they'lll prrobablly be moved down to join us soon." CGG: "Hopefully. He. Will. Be. Moving. As. Fast. For. That. Effort. As. When. I. Was. Searching. For. Him. At. The. Gala...." CAT: "They arrren't taking the trrip outrrright. The elllevatorrr fellll, if you recallll." CGG: "Ah. Yes... How. Is. He. To. Join Us. Then? He. Would. Not. Be. Attempting. To. Teleport. Others. Right?" CAT: "Meirrra." CGG: "Ah. Yes...." CGG: "Is. There. A. Set. Itinerary. Of. When. He. Should. Stop. The. Search. And. Join. Us. Here. Should. It. Take. Too. Long?" CAT: "Not exactllly. I'lll prrobabllly handllle that, if things starrrt to llook urrrgent." CAT: "Should I send him a map." CAT: "That coullld speed things up a bit." CAT: "Okay." CAT: "I think it should be a state visit..." CAT: Lorrea nods, slightly. "Do you want me to arrrange it, orr?" CAT: "Please?" CAT: Lorrea nods, again. CGG: "Are. You. Certain. It. Is. What. You. Want. Miss. Aaisha?" CAT: Aaisha sits up, sliding the visor shut and she nods. "Yes, I need to apologize to Libby. As Empress. Meira is still online I think.. Lorrea." CAT: "Okay." Category:Aaisha Category:Lorrea Category:Serios